Cheat it Once, Cheat it Twice
by Lemon Cat
Summary: Jamie is just an average guy, with average friends, and an overall average life. However, how will he and his friends face their deaths after miraculously escaping a tragic elevator accident at the D.I.E hotel? Read and find out! Review please!
1. The Vision

Final Destination: Cheat it Once, Cheat it Twice

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or ideas of Final Destination

Setting: The lobby of the Darla Inn of Extravagance.

Characters:

Jamie- A sophomore at the Finale School of Music

Wanda- Jamie's girlfriend

Quinton- A good friend of Jamie

Tashonya- Quinton's girlfriend

Umstel- Another student of Finale School of Music

Yolanda- The president of the social volunteer committee at Finale School of Music

_The students arrive at the hotel in a blue van with yellow stripes. The side doors roll open, and six ecstatic individuals jump out of the vehicle and proceed to stand in front of the automatic doors of the hotel. Yolanda is the last to exit the bus._

TASHONYA: Ooh, damn! It's humid up in this bitch! Can I get some water? A fan? A blizzard, or somethin'?

QUINTON: Damn, girl, quit yappin'! You always got somethin' to say about everything!

TASHONYA: Will you quit bitchin' about my bitchin'? I believe I got the right to say what I wan'say!

QUINTON: Yeah, and I'm 'bout to say somethin' about your triflin' ass payin for your own ticket next time…

JAMIE: You two! Hush! Let's get to the front desk so we can get some air already!

_Jamie turns around and looks at Wanda, Umstel, and Yolanda, who are lugging their bags out of the trunk._

JAMIE: C'mon! You're holding everyone up!

YOLANDA: Coming! Just gotta get these bags of this stinker, haha! They don't call it luggage for nothing! Haha!

_Jamie laughs to be polite._

JAMIE: You too, Wanda and Umstel.

UMSTEL: I'm going as fast as I can! It would go much faster if you helped us a little…

WANDA: Yeah, Jamie!

_Jamie rolls his eyes and heads toward the front desk, where Tashonya and Quinton have already arrived. After everyone congregates in front of the main desk, Jamie identifies their reservations._

JAMIE: Hello. How's it goin? We have reservations for two 3-room suites…Do you show these reservations under the name Finale?

HOTEL CLERK: Yes. However, you should know that that room is notorious for its noisy thermostat, and the only upgrade to a new room is very expensive.

JAMIE: (Sarcastically) Well, can't we just get the upgrade free, since we weren't notified over the phone about this issue?

_Jamie laughs. The hotel clerk joins him in laughter._

HOTEL CLERK: Oh, no, hehe. My boss would _kill_ me if I did that. He'd probably kill you, _too._

_Jamie's laughter dies down as a long line of paper emerges out of the clerk's printer. The clerk rips the paper out of the printer and hands it to Jamie, along with six room keys._

HOTEL CLERK: Enjoy your stay! You'll love your room—it's to _die_ for.

JAMIE: Thanks!

_Jamie turns to the others, who struggle to carry their heavy luggage. He passes out a key to every individual. The group heads toward the elevator._

UMSTEL: So, what room are we in, Jamie?

JAMIE: Hold on, let me check.

_Jamie fumbles with the paper that the clerk gave him to find the room number. Just as he is about to announce it, the elevator doors open._

TASHONYA: Hells yes!

_The group steps on. Jamie is the last to enter, but he hesitates boarding the elevator, as his mind becomes fuzzy. He shakes his head and walks onto the elevator. Two other people board with him and his group._

WANDA: What number?

STRANGER #1: Floor 1, please.

_Wanda presses the button marked as "1". After hearing that they are in rooms 821 and 822, she also presses "8"._

STRANGER #2: Oh, also the parking level, please.

_Wanda smiles politely and presses "0-P". The elevator doors close. The passengers of the elevator stand in silence as the elevator heads downward. At the parking level, one of the strangers gets off. The elevator then heads back up. At the first level, the other stranger gets off. As they pass the third floor, the elevator begins to rattle. The students look at each other with concern. More rattling. Wanda looks worriedly at Jamie. Jamie strokes Wanda's hair as Wanda cuddles into him._

JAMIE: Don't worry, Wanda… Elevators in high-end hotels like this have a crash-rate of less than 6.

_Wanda smiles. Pleased with himself, Jamie puts his arm around Wanda and glances at a small sticker by the floor-indicators that reads "next recommended maintenance check: 3/2/06. Jamie glances at his watch, which reads 3/11/06. The elevator now jumps up once, then lands back down. This causes the lights to flicker. More rattling. By now, half of the students are scrambling and worrying. The elevator jumps one last time, and everyone screams. This causes the ropes pulling the elevator up to start swerving, knocking the elevator off of its course. It hits the sides of the shaft, and the controls inside of the elevator begin to spark, as the lights completely shock out._

TASHONYA: Oh shit! Oh my God, what's happening?

QUINTON: Fuck!

_Quinton leaps at the controls and frantically presses the emergency button, but it sparks and shorts out. The group then resorts to banging on the elevator doors, which just throws the elevator off balance even more. The elevator's ropes begin to snap, thread by thread. Suddenly, the elevator snaps, completely off of its ropes. As the elevator falls down seven stories of shaft, it rotates while falling and lands diagonally, which temporarily stops its fall. However, Wanda is thrown against the back of the elevator, and her skull is shattered against the metal._

JAMIE: Wanda! No!

_Afterwards, the elevator begins sliding down the shaft against the walls. Quinton continuously punches the control box, eventually breaking it through. However, his fist slips through the hole, also. He is electrocuted, and falls to the ground._

TASHONYA: Shit!

_The elevator doors malfunction, and open. The elevator itself them resumes its freefall through the shaft, but then lands the other way. Tashonya and Umstel are thrown out of the open doors, and fall to the end of the shaft. The electrical cords from the control box spark and eventually explode, igniting Yolanda's clothes. She flails, but eventually is roasted to her death. The elevator resumes its free fall. Jamie is crying and screaming, but before the elevator hits the bottom of the shaft, Jamie's mind clears up again._

TASHONYA: Hells yes!

_The group proceeds to enter the elevator, but Jamie jumps in front of them. Tears are streaming down his face._

JAMIE: No! We can't get on the elevator!

TASHONYA: Why the hell not, Jamie? C'mon, I'm hot! I wanna get up to our rooms!

JAMIE: No! The whole elevator's gonna crash and fall to the bottom of the shaft! We're all gonna die! The ropes on the elevator are gonna snap…and…No! We can't!

_Wanda runs over and tries to console her boyfriend. The hotel manager comes rushing over._

MANAGER: What in Christ's name is going on here?

QUINTON: My friend here claims the elevators going to crash. Sir, I apologize for the…

JAMIE: No! It's true! I'm serious!

_The elevator doors close, and the elevator heads on its way._

TASHONYA: I hope you're happy! Now we have to wait for it to come all the way back down!

MANAGER: Is there any serious problem here? You're scaring out other visitors!

WANDA: You okay, Jamie?

JAMIE: Yolanda! She never got off of the elevator! She's gonna die!

QUINTON: Whatever—It was all just a load of bullshit! Of course he's okay! He just wants a little bit of—

_A huge crash is heard, rattling the whole lobby. The elevator doors open to reveal a smashed elevator a couple of feet down the shaft. Smoke fills the lobby._

TASHONYA: Oh my God!

_Quinton looks at the elevator, totally confused. Jamie begins crying._

WANDA: This is a joke, right? How could you possible know, Jamie?

JAMIE: I dunno, I just saw it. It all seemed so real…

_The manager runs back to the scene._

MANAGER: Motherfucker…


	2. A Blinding Fate

A Blinding Fate

Chapter 2

_After the tragic elevator accident that resulted in the death of their sixth member, Yolanda, the group decides to move on and to head up to their rooms…by stairs. After contacting the school and Yolanda's parents about the accident, the group talks about their future plans._

TASHONYA: I just can't believe she's gone…

JAMIE: (With dried tear paths on his cheeks) I can't either…but we all know that when it's your time, it's your time.

_Wanda cuddles up next to Jamie in sorrow._

WANDA: Hey…

JAMIE: Yeah?

WANDA: Do you remember about seven years ago, when that group of French students boarded the airplane?

JAMIE: Yeah, what of it?

WANDA: Well, if I recall, that plane stalled and went down, or something like that…

UMSTEL: You mean the students that died in the exact order that they were to die on the plane?

WANDA: Yeah, it was something like that.

JAMIE: What about it, Wanda?

WANDA: Well, do you think that…Well, I mean…Is it possible that…

JAMIE: That it might have any connection to our fates because we supposedly (Jamie does air quotes) "cheated death"?

WANDA: Well, yeah…Do you think it does?

JAMIE: No, not at all… That was just a coinc—

UMSTEL: Well, say it was going to happen to us…Who would be the first to die?

JAMIE: (Tries hard to recollect his premonition) Well, the students died in the same order that they were meant to die in the accident, so…if I remember correctly…

_The students all turn and face him anxiously._

JAMIE: Oh my God…

TASHONYA: What? Who's next?

_Jamie turns his head and glares at Wanda. A tear rolls down his cheek.._

WANDA: Oh no….But it was just a hoax, right? A coincidence? That's not going to happen to us, is it?

_Silence._

WANDA: Is it, Jamie?

_More tears stream down Jamie's face._

JAMIE: (Takes a soft gulp). No, it shouldn't.

_Wanda shakes her head in fear as she begins to back into one of the rooms._

WANDA: I need some time alone.

_The door shuts behind Wanda. Wanda takes out her iPod and begins to listen to "Heartbreak Hotel", by Elvis. She sits on the bed in sorrow. Meanwhile, outside of the room, a blind man with a cane comes fumbling through the hall, practically bumping into the group. This is an awkward old blind man, who surely wouldn't be able to fend for himself in a large hotel._

UMSTEL: Well, about the students, weren't there various signs that they saw that foretold the death of the next victim?

JAMIE: I think that's right…

UMSTEL: Oh shit!

JAMIE: (Startled) What! What's wrong?

UMSTEL: Think about it. How often do you see a_ blind_ man walking about on the seventh floor with no one to guide him?

JAMIE: Blind…blind…blind…BLINDS! Fuck, you guys, the blinds on the windows! We gotta get Wanda!

_The students constantly bang on the door, but Wanda cannot hear them because of her iPod. The door is chain-locked. Wanda is walking toward the balcony door to get a breath of fresh air. On her way, she trips on a bump in the rug, which causes her to fall forward toward the window. Her neck becomes hooked by the pulley cord on the blinds._

WANDA: Oh my God! Help me!

_The students continue to break through the door. Wanda kicks a nearby heavy coat rack over in her attempts to escape her death, which hooks the opposite pulley cord and pulls it down to the ground, hanging Wanda in a tight noose. She coughs and chokes, but the cord won't give._

WANDA: (coughs). Help….me…ack argh….(coughs)…please….

_Wanda continues to flail, but she cannot breathe, and her attempts are futile. Slowly, but surely, she is hung to her death. Meanwhile, other students notice her screams die down._

JAMIE: Noo! Keep fighting Wanda! (Hot tears stream down his face)

_Jamie kicks the door three times, breaking it in on the third try. He runs over toward the window, and hugs his late girlfriend into his arms. He kisses her purple lips, and stares into her lifeless eyes. Umstel checks her pulse._

UMSTEL: Jamie…

_A sobbing Jamie glares at Umstel._

UMSTEL: She's dead. I'm so sorry.

_Tashonya and Quinton call the police and front desk from the room telephone as Jamie cries over his dead girlfriend._


	3. Picture Perfect

Final Destination: Cheat it Once, Cheat it Twice

Chapter 3: Picture Perfect

_A depressed and lonely Jamie sits in the corner with his head in his knees, bawling over his beloved Wanda. Jamie's friends are discussing Wanda's death with the paramedics and the investigators. Quinton walks over and kneels next to Jamie._

QUINTON: Look, man….I'm real sorry that you have to go through this. We all know what Wanda meant to you.

JAMIE: Thanks, but that doesn't matter now.

_More tears collect at the corner of Jamie's eyes._

QUINTON: Don't say that…we're all going to make sure that you're still comfortable. Jamie? Look at me.

_Jamie lifts his head up from his knees and glares at Quinton with red eyes._

QUINTON: It's going to be okay.

JAMIE: And call me crazy, but…

QUINTON: But what?

_Jamie takes a deep breath._

JAMIE: But I—…I believe you. I know it's going to be okay, and that Wanda is in so much of a better place…

_Jamie sniffles._

JAMIE: I just can't believe this. Why us? And, what if I was just crazy? And what if my premonition was no more than a silly hallucination? What if we were never meant to die in the first place on that elevator?

QUINTON: But Jamie…We all witnessed that elevator crash…Yolanda was even inside…

JAMIE: I know, but just suppose…If we did board the elevator with Yolanda…Would it still have crashed?

_Jamie sighs. Quinton follows him with another sigh._

JAMIE: I don't know…I'm so confused.

QUINTON: Well, anyway…Can I ask you a question?

_Jamie wipes some tears from his face with the back of his hand._

JAMIE: Yeah, go ahead.

QUINTON: Well, you were able to predict Wan—erm… the first death, so…I was just, uh…just wondering…

JAMIE: Who's next?

QUINTON: Well…yeah…if it's not too much trouble, I mean…'cause I can wait to know…ya' know? I'm not in a hurry…

JAMIE: I think it's best if I don't tell you…

_There is an awkward silence. Quinton sighs._

QUINTON: It's me, isn't it?

_Jamie does not reply._

QUINTON: Is it me?

_Jamie puts his head in his knees again. He soon begins crying again._

JAMIE: (Whispers) I'm so sorry…

QUINTON: It's okay, Jamie…After all, death is just a part of life, isn't it?

_Jamie covers his face with his hands, weeping softly, yet uncontrollably. Quinton gets up from the side of Jamie and heads toward Tashonya. He whispers something into Tashonya's ear, and walks towards the stairs. Tears abruptly begin to stream from Tashonya's eyes as she runs to catch up to her boyfriend. Umstel follows behind._

TASHONYA: Wait, boo!

QUINTON: Tashonya, baby, let me take you somewhere. Do you trust me?

TASHONYA: (With tears trickling down her cheeks) Of course, boo.

_Quinton takes Tashonya's hand and leads her carefully down the stairs. Jamie gets up from the corner and follows them, with Umstel's arm around his shoulder._

TASHONYA: Where are you taking me?

QUINTON: You'll see…I want you to remember the times that we had together.

_Tashonya begins to weep harder. She puts her hand on Quinton's chest. As Quinton and Tashonya walk through the lobby towards the doors, Umstel and Jamie follow behind. Jamie then accidentally slips on a film roll that had been dropped by a tourist. He and Umstel fall to the ground, putting them far behind Tashonya and Quinton._

JAMIE: Ouch!

UMSTEL: Shit, man! Are you okay?

JAMIE: I'm fine…

_Jamie gets up and begins to dust himself off. Umstel gets up after him._

UMSTEL: What the hell was that?

JAMIE: I don't know…

_Umstel bends over and picks up the film roll. He and Jamie walk toward the trashcan to throw it away._

UMSTEL: How often do you slip on a film roll?

_Suddenly, a loud roar of thunder is heard. Seconds later, it begins to pour a humid rain._

UMSTEL: Ah, crap. It's raining…

JAMIE: Yah…You'd think—

UMSTEL: What's that?

_Jamie is silent and his eyes are wide open. He stares and the film roll still in Umstel's hand._

UMSTEL: Jamie, what the matter?

_Jamie shakes his head, his eyes still fixed on the film roll. Umstel follows Jamie's path of vision to the roll of film. He then understands._

UMSTEL: Oh my God, you think it's a sign, don't you?

_Without warning, Jamie takes off out of the doors._

JAMIE: Quinton! Tashonya!

_Umstel follows after Jamie. Meanwhile, Quinton has lead Tashonya to a carnival, where a lonely picture booth stands next to a popular sideshow. Tashonya stands holding an umbrella, while Quinton is wet in the rain._

QUINTON: Stay right here. I'll be right back.

TASHONYA: I trust you, Quinton.

_Quinton smiles and leans over. He plants a soft kiss on Tashonya's lips._

QUINTON: You're going to love this.

_Quinton steps inside of the picture booth, closes the curtain, and takes off his shirt. He pays three dollars, and the machine starts up. A medium-sized screen with a lens directly above prompts Quinton to choose a style for his picture. He chooses a frame with borders of hearts, and dark red letters that read "I love you to death". He makes sure that his six-pack is wet from the rain, and wets his spiked hair with rain for a slight luster._

_The booth usually takes five pictures. Quinton flexes for the first picture, smiles for the second once, and kisses for the third one. However, on top of the booth, visible to no one, not even the person inside of the booth, there is a small crack. Water from the humid rain collects over the crack, and slowly trickles into the machine. For Quinton's fourth picture, he winks toward the camera. _

QUINTON: Tashonya is gonna' love this!

_Suddenly, the machine begins to smoke, and the lens begins to blur. Before the fifth and final picture, Quinton decides to examine the screen. He beats his fist against the screen, trying to refocus the lens. Suddenly, the screen sparks, then explodes, sending razor-sharp glass flying, which cuts a lot of Quinton's upper body. Several large pieces wedge themselves into Quinton's neck, and blood drips down his collarbone. Quinton coughs, and slumps over onto the photo bench. As the pain intensifies and more blood is spilled, he drops to the floor. His head pulls the curtain of the booth down off of its support, and the rod holding the curtain falls and smashes the glass in Quinton's neck deep into his throat. _

TASHONYA: Oh my God! Quinton!

_Tashonya rushes over to Quinton's corpse, and checks his pulse, discovering that he is dead._

TASHONYA: Someone help!

_A crowd of sideshow viewers rushes to Tashonya's aid. Umstel and Jamie notice the crowd and rush over. Out of a small slit in the machine, a line of pictures emerges. The first picture is a picture of Quinton flexing, and has the word "I" next to it. The second is a picture of Quinton smiling and has the word "love" next to it. The third has a picture of Quinton puckering up to the camera, and has the word "you" next to it. The fourth frame has a picture of Quinton winking towards the camera, and has the word "to" next to it. And the fifth and final image depicts Quinton with glass and blood in his throat. Beside this frame, in dark red letters, is the word "death"._


	4. The Shit Hits the Fan

Final Destination: Cheat it Once, Cheat it Twice

Chapter 4: The Shit Hits the Fan

_Jamie and Umstel sit beside Tashonya in a taxi cab speeding down a lonely road. Jamie cradles Tashonya in his arms as Umstel gazes upon the hair stuck to Tashonya's sobbing, wet face. Tears trickle down Tashonya's cheeks, camouflaged by the rain blotted in a scatter on Tashonya's face._

JAMIE: Tashonya, it's not your fault.

TASHONYA: (_slowly sniffling for air beneath her tears. After a short silence, she suddenly snaps with anger) _Then whose _fucking_ fault is it? I didn't even think to check on him…all he wanted was a picture…for me.

JAMIE: It's nobody's fault, Tashonya, we all just have to—

TASHONYA: I don't need your fantasy bullshit right now, Jamie. My boyfriend is dead. Just like— (_she hesitates) _Like Wanda…

_Jamie turns his head away from Tashonya as glorious images of his late girlfriend's face begin to uncontrollably tiptoe through his thoughts. He thought of her smile, her laugh, her beautiful lips, her silky-smooth hair, her bedazzling eyes. Jamie fought a wad of tears. He turned back to face her._

JAMIE: We can get through this together. We can beat this.

TASHONYA: What are we going to beat?

_Jamie stares in silence._

TASHONYA: Don't even drag yourself into my shit. Don't drag Umstel into my shit! I fucked up! That's it! I fucked up, and blaming it on some imaginary force is not going to make Quinton come back to me!

_Tears raced down Tashonya's cheeks. She threw Jamie's arm off of her._

JAMIE: What are you doing?

_Tashonya leaned forward._

TASHONYA: Driver, pull over.

JAMIE: Tashonya, don't do this. You need to come back with Umstel and I so we can—

TASHONYA: Fuck that! You've fucking lost it, Jamie, so stop trying to make me crazy too!

_Tashonya leaps out of the car and runs down the sidewalk in the rain. Jamie starts to jump out after her. Umstel grabs his arm._

JAMIE: Umstel, what the _fuck_ are you doing?

UMSTEL: Dude, let her go! You saw that we can't help her! She doesn't get it.

JAMIE: But there still may be time to save her…

UMSTEL: Maybe she doesn't want to be saved. Maybe…

_Umstel reaches and begins to stroke Jamie's hand._

UMSTEL: Maybe she just wants to be with Quinton again.

_Wierded out, Jamie yanks his hand away from Umstel's and shuts the door of the taxi._

JAMIE: Maybe you're right.

UMSTEL: Just let her do her thing.

JAMIE: Maybe she just needs some time to heal.

UMSTEL: My point exactly.

_Tashonya walks into the hotel entrance. Numerous hotel guests and tourists stare at her soggy appearance as she drags herself across the lobby. Tashonya's expression reads "piss off". As she makes her way back to the room, visions of Quinton's muscular body and handsome smile hog her memories. She remembers the way he used to purr in her ear, the cologne that he always wore that turned her on. She remembers the way he used to smile at her at the movies or hold her hand just before the big drop on the rollercoaster. She tries to fight her tears, but even this proves to be a battle that she has lost. Tashonya enters the room and throws her umbrella onto the floor. She takes off her wet coat and throws it across the room. She sweeps a pillow off of her bed and hugs the pillow. Just like she will never get to hug Quinton again. _

TASHONYA: I can't do this. Jamie was right. I can't live like this forever. I can't grieve over my losses.

_Tashonya decides to do a little exercise to help keep her mind off of her dead boyfriend. She quickly changes out of her clothes. The clothes that she watched her boyfriend die in. And puts on a red nylon sweat suit that Quinton bought her for her nineteenth birthday, knowing that she likes to exercise. She grabs her room key out of her jeans and heads down hall to the exercise room on the mezzanine floor beside the pool. _

_Meanwhile, Umstel and Jamie have decided to get something to drink at Starbucks. They are seated at a table near the door. Umstel nervously stirs his caramel macchiato._

UMSTEL: Jamie, I have to tell you something.

JAMIE: (_slurps his frappuccino) _what's up?

UMSTEL: I have this…uh…friend who I really, really like.

JAMIE: Go on…

UMSTEL: And he's not really sure how to confront this person…

JAMIE: Mmhmm…

UMSTEL: And he's absolutely sure that this person probably doesn't…well, er…undoubtedly doesn't…well, then again…he, er, she…they don't…

JAMIE: Just follow your instinct.

UMSTEL: Pardon?

JAMIE: Your instinct. Your intuition. Remember that song by Jewel?

_Jamie is in no mood to hum it._

UMSTEL: Well, yeah, but it… it's my friend we're talking about.

JAMIE: Umstel, I've seen the bullshit. I've read the horseshit. I've heard the cowshit. Don't play me. I'm not in the mood. If you want to talk, I'd be happy to give you advice, but don't front.

_Umstel's face carries a bewildered expression._

UMSTEL: Okay, it's me. But I don't know how to confront him…err… her…

JAMIE: Well, like I said, just listen to your heart.

_Umstel decides it's time to shut up. He curses himself under his breath and wonders why he lacks so much confidence. He sips his macchiato to find that it is a bit cold. He pops the lid off and peers inside. What he sees absolutely flabbergasts him. He sees, or at least, he thinks he sees a propeller, but a somewhat unique one formed but the froth in his drink. Even more bewildering is the small hole in the middle of the "blades" which might resemble a bolt in the middle, increasing to its overall resemblance to a fan-like object. What's more is that this image appears to be spinning. Umstel follows his instincts._

UMSTEL: Jamie…

JAMIE: Yeah?

UMSTEL: You'd better look at this…

_Jamie's interest suddenly betrays his drink and focuses on Umstel's report._

JAMIE: What's the matter?

_Jamie watches Umstel peer into his cup, speechless. He jumps out of his chair and rushes around the table._

UMSTEL: It's a fan.

JAMIE: Oh my God, Tashonya.

_The boys dash out of Starbucks, almost breaking the door off of its hinge._

_Tashonya, meanwhile, is inside of the exercise room, setting the treadmill. An unusual breeze sweeps through the room, even though the doors are shut. Tashonya snatches the remote off of a nearbly end table sloppily plunked in a corner. She turns the TV on and changes to CNN, where Bush is, yet again, babbling on about why we simply MUST go to war and making promises never to be kept._

_Tashonya flips a switch nearby to her treadmill. A small, white fan about two meters behind Tashonya on the ceiling wakes with a jolt, and begins to lazily twirl, slowly at first, but then gradually faster until the fan bounces joyfully on its axis, its stem prairie-dogging the hole in the ceiling. After inserting the safety key into its slot, Tashonya sets the treadmill to a jogging pace and begins to adjust her steps to correlate with the rhythm of the machine. As time passes, she begins to grow sweatier and sweatier. Nevertheless, she continues to exercise. Wanting to feel even more burn, she increases the speed on the treadmill to six MPH. However, she does not realize that the quick steps that she is taking to keep up with the pace is causing the treadmill to rattle the walls and floor. She continues to run. The fan on the ceiling behind her is still bouncing around in its socket, causing the ceiling underneath to crack. As Tashonya continues to jog on the machine, she continues to rattle the fan loose, until bits of the ceiling begin breaking away from underneath the fan. As she continues to run, parts of the plaster ceiling crumble away until the fan and all of its wires are fully exposed. Screws and bolts fly from the ever-loosening fan, and, soon, the fan is just supported by the wires, which begin to snap, on by one. Tashonya notices the dust from the falling plaster and presses the STOP button on the treadmill, leaving the safety key still in its slot. As she turns around, the fan, now whirring out of control, detatches from it's last cord. Electricity sparks from it's cords as the fan launches itself toward Tashonya's face._

_Tashonya, luckily, ducks before the fan connects with her head, ending her life. The fan continues its deadly path and is embedded in the wall near the bottom of the treadmill, one of its blades sticking out of the wall. A frightened Tashonya stares at the window of the exercise room and sees Jamie and Umstel shouting frantically to get her attention. Tashonya is breathing hard, but not because of the strenuous exercise. Relieved to see their faces out of all of the excitement, Tashonya reaches up to grab a hold of the machine in order to stand up. However, she accidentally presses the 10 MPH button, activating the treadmill's highest speed._

_The treadmill obeys since the safety key is still engaged, and launches Tashonya forward. Tashonya's head comes into full contact with the fan stuck in the wall, and the blade impales her in the skull, right between her eyes. Jamie and Umstel watch in horror as the treadmill continues to force the fan's blade deeper into Tashonya's skull, until the metal blade can be seen working its way out of Tashonya's head through the back. In effort to obey its commands, the treadmill gives one more launch forward, causing a crack to be heard from Tashonya's skull. Blood gushes out of her nose, mouth, and the crack in her skull. A picture falls out of Tashonya's pocket. Now both Quinton and Tashonya's faces are bloodied in horror, in eternal love…_

…_in eternal death._


End file.
